


Lazy Summer Afternoon

by absolutelyWindy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, this was self indulgent smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelyWindy/pseuds/absolutelyWindy
Summary: Sage is in the kitchen when his girlfriend, Zephyr, comes home. One thing leads to another and... I'm sure you know what comes next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yeah this is the third fic ive ever written so any critiques are welcome

“Saaaaaaaage~ I’m hooome~” Walking through the door, Zephyr takes off her shoes and her cardigan, laying the soft sweater of the back of the chair. She brushes the strands of her soft blue hair out of her face while walking into the kitchen, finding her lover and wrapping her arms around him.  
“Mmm, hello my little fawn. Glad to see that you’re home.” Sage turns around and kisses Zephyr on her head, the light from the window hitting his dark skin and reflecting off of his honey colored eyes. They stood there for a moment, admiring each other. His green hair reminding her of the forest where she grew up, her blue locks reminding him of the clear blue skies of summer. He runs his hand behind her soft, brown ear, down her sides and to her hips, oh how he loved her hips. She’s curvy, definitely not small, but not what most would consider ‘fat’ either. She has a bit of a stomach and she embraces it and loves every inch of her body; her thick thighs that jiggle when she walks, her stomach that sticks out juuuust a little on top of her shorts. He loves her confidence, and she loves him for loving her imperfections. There are things about him that she loves too, of course. His eyes, definitely. His muscles are a plus, of course, he’s strong enough to lift her up. His toned arms feel so nice wrapped around her at night when they sleep, his warmth giving her a sense of security. They lock eyes, she wraps her arms around his neck, his hands still on her waist, and they kiss. It’s a sensual kiss, one that they both can feel in their chests. In one quick and fluid movement, he lifts her up and places her onto the counter. Their lips separate, but only for a moment.  
“Bedroom. Now.” Zephyr, slightly short of breath, says before sliding off of the counter and walking to the bedroom, taking her top off as she goes. Sage follows her, taking his belt off as he enters the room. Zephyr, just taking off her shorts as he comes in, gets swept up by Sage and is thrown onto the bed on her back and underneath him. They join lips again, with her running her hands up his stomach to his chest. He moves from her lips to her neck, leaning to one side to use his other hand to rub one of the ears that rest on the top of her head. This got her to let out a shaky breath and caused her to grab a handful of his hair, but it just makes him want to do more to her. Leaving a good sized mark on her neck, he kisses down to her collar bone, then her breasts, and down her stomach until eventually he meets her panty line. He lifts his head up to look at her as he slides her panties off. Looking back down, he starts to kiss her thighs, getting closer to her opening, but not giving her the satisfaction of actually putting his mouth there. Her hands, which were on the bed, are now back in his hair, grasping fistfulls of it.  
“P-please Sage, Gods, stop teasing me” Her speech was wobbly and breathy as she begged him to touch her. She wanted to feel his tongue on her, his fingers in her. He gives in to her pleads, bringing his right hand up to her mouth for her to suck on before putting them in her. One at first, then another. He looks up to see her back arched, her hands moved from his hair to the duvet, grasping them as to not hurt him. He moves his fingers in and out of her slowly, listening to her sweet moans come from her mouth. Sage looks back down, bringing his mouth to her clit. Her moans go from somewhat quiet to loud, his name sounding like a song coming from her lips. His fingers speed up, and shes so wet that he slipped in another finger in her with ease. Shes getting close, he could tell; her walls were starting to clench around his fingers. He stops before she cums, licking her wetness off of his fingers. He slips off of the end of the bed to take his jeans and his boxers, revealing his member. He crawls back onto the bed, directly above her.   
“Turn around, my little fawn. Let me take care of you, I want to make you feel good.” He says softly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She turns around, her plump ass in the air and her lower half on the bed. He places his hands on her rear, guiding himself into her. She is surprisingly tight, especially considering what they had just done, and she feels amazing around him. He slowly starts thrusting, getting small moans out of her. He leans over, still thrusting into her, and kisses her back. He moves up more, to her ear.  
“Do you like that? I want to hear you say my name, babygirl. Mmmm, let me hear you say my name.” He starts to move in and out of her faster, grabbing her hips to bring them back into him. His name makes its way out of her mouth as his grunts slip out of his. He feels so good inside of her, stretching her and hitting the one spot that made her want more. She moves one of her arms down and starts to rub her clit, heightening the bliss shes feeling. She was starting to clench around his shaft, making him want to give her more. He sits back up and starts to ram into her harder and faster, making her practically yell in ecstasy.  
“C’mon baby, cum for me.”  
“I’m g-gonna, Sage. Oh my Gods, I want you to make me yours.” He keeps up his pace of thrusting, bringing her hips back harder, slamming into her sweet spot. She stops massaging her clit, letting him and him alone bring her over the edge. She cums first, her walls clenching so much that it almost stops him from moving, but the tightness brings him to cum as well. He slowly pulls out, making her give out a small squeak. He rolls over onto his back next to her, and she lays on her stomach, both exhausted. She scoots over to lay her head on his chest, running her fingers along the wing tattoos that was on his chest.  
“We need to do that more often” Sage managed to get out between heavy breaths. Zephyr agreed, giggling. They both lay there for a while, waiting to catch their breath before cleaning themselves up and going to eat dinner together.


End file.
